More Human than the Human
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: The real Naruto died the night he stole the sacred scroll. Causing the nine tailed fox to use a forbidden jutsu to pull another capable of carrying him through time and space. Of course he didn't count on said person being a demon container already. Nor did he bargain for the stole ways that followed. Rated M. Kakashi/Naru pairing. longer chap 5 up now
1. Chapter 1

A beginning redone-

Naruto dove behind the trunk of a large tree as shuriken rained down from the limbs overhead. Their aim...was his life apparently. The thirteen year old ninja academy failure flinched as he heard them bury themselves in the tree trunk at his back with a terrifying thud.

His heart hammering in his chest as his arms tightened around the sacred scroll in his arms. His thoughts both frightened and bitter. He reflected on what a fool he had been to trust Mizuki's word about what would happen if he stole the scared scroll from the Hokage's home.

"Come out, come out wherever you are-" Mizuki said in a sing song voice that was far too close for Naruto's comfort. Gnashing his teeth in frustration his blue eyes probed the darkness around him while attempting to remain as eerily still as he could so that he didn't accidentally give himself away.

"Oh come on Naruto... Don't you want to prove yourself and fight me? You could be the hero that you always wanted to be." Mizuki coaxed.

Naruto had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound of an animalistic growl that threatened to bubble up and escape his lips. Which would have been bad if Mizuki had heard it since it would mean that the man would have found him.

It got quiet after that. Aside from the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the tree's overhead. And after a few minutes, Naruto began to think that Mizuki had left. Though that didn't exactly make sense considering that he still had the sacred scroll in his grasp.

And Mizuki had already made it more than clear that he would kill him for it. So then why- He heard someone's startled yelp and felt icy slivers of dread creep up and wrap their fingers around his center. Right in the vicinity of his heart.

 _Oh no._ He thought in a panic as the smell of freshly spilt blood reached his nose mere seconds before a body was dropped from the tree limbs above him.

The body hit the ground with a dull sound that made him flinch for a second before he chanced looking at it. There mere inches in front of him in an awkward tangle of limbs, lay Iruka-sensei.

His other, _nicer_ academy teacher.

Dread morphed into all out panic as he noted the state that the man was in. Dislocated arm, a broken hand and leg, various slash and stab wounds. Mostly shallow and non life threatening but due to the sheer number of them- it looked as if Mizuki was attempting to torture Iruka by keeping him too injured and weak to fight any further.

If he suffered any more wounds... Iruka-sensei _would_ die.

"Well Naruto. Are you going to come out of your hiding place and face me or are you going to let Iruka die?" Mizuki spoke from somewhere close by in the shadows.

Biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood, Naruto quickly weighed his options. Step out and face Mizuki- which would almost certainly lead to his death. Or let the man kill his sensei and do nothing.

Dying meant that he would never achieve his dream of being Hokage and being acknowledged by the village as something more than the riff raff they thought him to be.

Living while his sensei died right in front of him... Especially after the way he had begun to treat him a bit more kindly.

That wasn't the sort of thing that the boy could live with for the rest of his life. After all, he'd be proven to be unworthy of his dream if he let a fellow shinobi die without at least trying to help him.

And with that firmly in mind, Naruto took a moment to pull a small scroll from his weapon's pouch at his hip and sealed the sacred scroll into it to protect it from Mizuki and then placed it among the tree roots and carefully covered it with leaves and then took a deep breath and then stepped out into the open while simultaneously pulling a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and moved a bit further past Iruka as the man slowly began to stir a bit and cracked open an eye just in time to see him pass.

He had no definite plan as far as dealing with Mizuki was concerned.

The kunai with the paper bomb attached was all he could think of to use to save Iruka. All he had to do was get Mizuki close enough and then...it'd be bye-bye baddie.

Of course that meant that he may loose his life as well. But he was hoping that any damage that he sustained would heal since he usually tended to heal very quickly anyways.

Either way, live or die, it would be on his terms. Protecting someone that mattered to him. And in the end- this was a fate that Naruto felt he would not regret.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************)

 _Inside of Naruto- the nine tailed fox watched it's jailer in morbid fascination as the boy managed to dodge a sneak attack from the enemy and began to counter. He knew the thoughts going through the boy's mind. He could hear them all so clearly._

 _The boy would likely die this night._

 _And if he did... The demon would die as well._

 _Thankfully, or unthankfully- however one wished to put it. The demon had no aspirations for a noble death. He would live. If not within the boy- then in another that could carry his power._

 _Accessing his ancient memory, the nine tailed demon fox found a forbidden jutsu that would call to him someone able to carry him. Thus keeping him alive long enough to pass from his current jailer to the next._

 _And not a damn moment too soon either since the second he activated the jutsu- Mizuki managed to get close enough to nearly cut the boy in half, spraying his blood across the forest floor as his insides spilled out and his scream of pain died down to a grim sounding laugh as an loud explosion rocked the forest._

 _Further separating Naruto's body and scattering some of his internal organs while incinerating Mizuki on the spot._


	2. A beginning redone

Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Lee and Sauske made a mad dash to intercept Madara as he aimed a chakra scalpel at Naru's throat. Each of them worried that they wouldn't be able to reach her in time. They were right.

Madar's attack slashed open her throat at the same moment she raised her leg and kicked him hard enough to send him flying back away from her a good hundred or so feet.

An impressive distance, but it wasn't nearly enough to stop him seeing as the blow barely phased him.

"Naru!" Someone called from several feet away.

The group all let their eyes flicker to the person calling out for a moment as Naru took a moment to use one of the medical jutsu's that she had taught herself before the war had begun, to fix the wound on her neck at the same moment that Shikamaru reached her and used one of his shadow binding jutsu to stop Madara from advancing forward any more than he already had in the span of time that Naru had been busy healing herself.

"Naru, you oaky?" The man asked, concern coloring his tone as he held Madara at bay despite knowing that the man would find a way to escape his shadow binding soon enough.

Naru finished healing herself and sealed the wound closed so that she wouldn't lose any more blood than she already had. Rubbing at the raw, sore, throbbing area Naru slowly nodded her head in response to his question. Upon seeing the nod, the Nara mentally sighed in relief even though they weren't out of the woods just yet.

The fourth shinobi war was currently in full swing.

The Allied Shinobi Forces were each giving it their all in the fight but so far many lives had been lost. The Zetsu mass clones had killed far more of their people than they had anticipated it would. Which wasn't bad. For something that was part plant, that is.

Now all they needed was someone with an spectacular super plant killer jutsu to take care of the goddamn things. Shikamaru mused in wry amusement as the others finally managed to reach him and Naru.

Sakura took a moment to look the younger girl over, then Sauske, Kakashi, Neji, Lee and Gaara. Once the group had assured themselves that Naru was fine they each took up position behind and around her. Each one knowing that if anything should happen to her then their chances of winning the war were practically non existent.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Sakura asked as Sauske reached behind his back and slowly drew his sword as he jokingly said.

"We put the sharp pointy thingy in the bastard's brain. He dies. Then we torch the Zetsu with a massive fire jutsu. The war end's and we all roast marshmallow's and celebrate until the fire's die down."

Everyone slowly turned their heads a little bit to look at him as if he was crazy and shivered at the sight of the deranged smirk curving his lips.

"Uh... Okay that's one plan. Anyone a little less crazy have a suggestion or two?" Someone asked in a slightly panicked/hopeful tone.

Their question was met by silence until Kakashi let out a creepy laugh that was a few shades too dark to be real laughter before he stopped and said, "I like Sauske's plan. Can we go with Sauske's plan?"

"I dunno. It sounds gruesome." Someone commented a moment before Sauske broke rank with a loud scream and ran straight for Madara.

"Holy shit-"

"The lunatic is really going to-"

"We should go and help."

"I think I just want to sit back here and watch what happens from a safe distance."

"Guys!" Naru finally snapped as Kakashi broke rank and ran after Sauske. "We need to go back them up." As she began to run forward to help with Sakura and Garra and the others not too far behind her.

She got half way to the others when she felt a strange chill slither down her spine a moment before her skin began to prickle and tingle almost painfully. Thoroughly distracted by the sensation, she stopped moving and looked down at herself in time to notice that she was glowing. Her chakra mixed with the nine tailed foxes chakra was suddenly fluctuating wildly out of control.

"What the-" She started to say when the first wave of agony hit her. Doubling her over to the paint where he suddenly weakened knees gave out and she fell to the ground. An blood curlting scream escaping her throat. Distracting both friend and foe alike.

What happened next was a little bit of a blur to her. Her consciousness began to fade in and out. She was only faintly aware of the group returning to her side and cutting down a few Zetsu that had moved in to dispose of her.

She blacked out, yet beyond her screams could hear as well as feel someone wrapping their arms around her and pulling her up off of the ground and into their lap as her body thrashed around almost uncontrollably as the agony began to slowly build.

It was unlike anything that she had ever felt before.

She felt as if she were being pulled apart and put back together again one piece at a time. Her bones splintered and broke. Her internal organs ruptured and spread liquid fire through her veins. She lost the ability to breathe. To scream. It just seemed to go on and on and on for forever.

And then- just as abruptly as it began. It stopped.

 _"Naru?"_ She heard someone call out. But was unable to speak. _"Naru?"_ The tone of the person suggested that it was Kakashi calling out to her, his tone sounded more than a little panicked. But his wasn't the only voice that she could hear. She could hear the others too. And beyond that...there was nothing but an eerie silence.

Had they won the war? She wondered idly as her violet eyes slid closed.

 _"Naru!"_ The voice said sharply. Indicating displeasure in the fact that she wasn't responding before she heard someone choke out,

 _"Sakrua, what's wrong with her?"_

 _"I don't know. I think something happened with the Kyubbi."_

 _"Uh, guys."_

 _"Not now, Sauske."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Not now!"_

 _"But there are buildings outside!"_

Everything went quiet fro a moment as everyone seemed to process this bit of information before they each began to look around them. They had been so worried about Naru that they had totally forgotten that they had been in the middle of a war just moments ago.

And now...

They had somehow magically appeared _inside_ of a building that looked suspiciously like a hospital in some god forsaken country they didn't know. And all they could thing was, _What the hell just happened?_


	3. Retrun to the past?

**Okay so- if this chap seems short a little later on it's probably cause i'm distracted by the phone call I just got from my mom.**

 **Apparently one of my great aunts decided to murder her hubby and after years of threatening to do so- she finally killed him today. I don't really have any actual details about the incident aside from that it happened.**

 **All I can say is- wow... I knew my family had a bunch of crazies in it, but honestly I expected someone a little more close to home to do something so horrible.**

 **So now the score for serial killings/murders in the family is 2 to 30-35.**

 **Crap, looking at the numbers now- it means that the crazy is gaining on us.**

(**********************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sarutobi walked out of Iruka's hospital room and quietly closed the door behind him so that the distraught shinobi resting one the bed inside of the room could rest as he heaved a sigh. Poor Naruto. From what Iruka had told him, the boy had been struck down and fatally wounded by Mizuki before he had set off a paper bomb.

Killing the deranged nin, and sacrificing himself to save Iruka.

Something that had both shocked and made the old man proud of the boy despite the terrible outcome of the fight.

So now he was left to deal with the fallout. The aftermath of something that never should have happened in the first place. Iruka, was injured and possibly suffering from a nervous breakdown after seeing Naruto fight Mizuki and lose. And Naruto...oh the poor boy hadn't deserved his fate.

Regardless of what anyone said or thought of the boy- Naruto had carried the will of fire in him the same as any other shinobi of the village.

And the end result had been his death for Iruka's life.

So now he had to deal with making sure that the seal on the boy's corpse didn't break until the nine tailed fox's chakra faded. Otherwise he would have another rampage from the beast with no real way to stop it.

Moving away from the door, he started down the hallway to the morgue where what was left of Naruto's body had been placed.

Right now the only people in the room with the boy's body were those of substantial chakra and control. People who had knowledge of forbidden jutsu's and seals.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Holy shit-" Shikamaru said as he looked out the window that Sauske was standing partially in front of- out at the streets and houses and buildings in the distance as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Nearly driving the young man to his knees.

"Where are we Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked anxiously while Sakura took care of Naru.

"W-We're-" Shikamaru started to speak as he blinked back tears. It had been far too long since any of them had seen Konoha village as it once was, and once he told the others where they were they would understandably be skeptical. After all, the village had been almost completely decimated by the attack from Pein. Just barely two years before the fourth shinobi war had began.

And they had been on the front lines for almost three years.

The others grew increasingly uncomfortable with Shika's sudden inability to speak. Leaving Sauske to fill in the blanks for his friend. "We're in Konoha village... _Before_ it was destroyed."

Everyone went utterly still, some of them hissing in anger before someone said.

"That's a lie!"

Under most circumstances the Uchiha would have been inclined to agree, but not this time. Everything felt too real to be a trick of the mind or genjutsu. Besides, he'd already subtly stabbed himself in his thigh with one of the many senbon needles that he carried on him.

And since the pain didn't do anything aside from remind him that he currently had a needle stuck in his leg- then there was no way that they could be stuck in a mass genjutsu or something.

Besides, everything had so much more substance and texture to it.

"It's not." Neji confirmed for him after several moments of using his Byakugan. "We really are in the village before it was destroyed..."

"But that's impossible!"

"How could such a thing have happened?"

Everyone went quiet for a moment before they heard Sakura say, "It was the Kyuubi." Earning her a look from everyone in the small room. "When Naru went down her chakra was pulsing out of control. All of us were near enough to touch her. So the Kyubbi must have done something. A jutsu maybe? To bring Naru here, and we just sort of got sucked along for the ride."

Kakashi made a humming sound before saying, "The nine tailed fox may have sensed something was about to happen and acted on instinct to continue it's, and Naru's survival."

"Hn. Makes sense. Now all we have to figure out is the general time frame we were sent back too. And what to do from here." Shikamara finally pulled himself together enough to say.

"And what about Naru? She's still out of it. What if she's captured or something? You know that depending on what time frame we're working with- anyone suspected of being a spy was captured, tortured and eliminated."

"Well I never said that we should leave her on her own now did I." Shika snapped.

"All of you shut up, sit tight and let me take care of this. We're in the hospital so I can just mosey over to the nearest nurses station and check the calendar." Kakashi said from over his shoulder as he moved towards the door.

Everyone got quiet as he slipped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him and waited for several seconds for the man to get well out of hearing range before someone finally asked, "Do you think anyone will notice Kakashi's new appearance much?"

There was a collective groan among the group as they all thought on how drastically the man had changed over the last five years.

He had stopped his habit of slouching, wearing a mask, and his silver hair had grown out in length that reached almost the small of his back. And then there was the fact that his body was a bit more muscular despite the fact that he still looked a little bit like a scarecrow.

"Yeah," Someone finally replied. "Someone's going to notice the new look unless he was smart enough to use a hedge or something."

"Your forgetting that this is Kakashi Hatake we're talking about." Gaara pointed out to the leaf shinobi. Causing another groan to come from the group before someone muttered,

"Fuck me." and "We're doomed."


	4. A sliver of fear

Kakashi was doing his best to ignore the odd looks he was getting from the patients and hospital staff as he passed them. After all, being stared at made him feel...twitchy. Like he was about to jump right out of his skin and run around a little bit and then jump back into it.

It was an weird feeling, but then most of the things the shinobi thought were pretty damn out there now a days.

Of course he blamed that fact on the war and what it had done to him mentally. After all not all ninja's were totally cracked in the head by the time they reached his age.

Usually they became cracked much, much sooner. Depending on specific conditions and such. Kakashi himself wasn't really any different than how he used to be. Just a little bit stranger and more enigmatic, that's all.

He was half way down the hall from the nurses station when he heard someone say his name rather loudly. Deciding that whoever it was that had spoken had merely been surprised for one reason or another, he continued on without breaking his stride when he suddenly noted the presence of several dozen Anbu just a little ways away.

Frowning, he did a quick head count. While also taking note of the masks each one wore before he was startled by someone- one of the Anbu stepping in front of him and blocking his way.

"Hatake-san, turn around now. You aren't allowed to go beyond this point."

Kakashi frowned and was about to ask why that was when he caught sight of an unbelievably familiar figure wearing the Kage robes and stiffened where he stood, his muscles subtly tensing underneath his dark form fitting clothing as the figure glanced up at him and went eerily still at the sight of him.

 _And why wouldn't he react in such a way? Depending on the date- I must have still been on assignment outside of the village. And then there is the different way that I look- oh damn! My looks, he's never seen me look like this! I'm not even wearing a mask!_ Kakashi tried to reason with himself as he finally broke eye contact and began looking around the hall a little bit for a place to escape too since seeing the figure gave him a _little_ bit of the information that he'd been seeking.

"Kakashi!" The elder sounded surprised to see him, so taking a moment to carefully slouch his shoulders a little bit like he used too. He forced himself to smile while he internally cringed and muttered a slightly softer than normal sounding,

"Yo." To greet the elder as he walked up to him, his dark eyes troubled.

"Kakashi... W-When did you hear of the incident?" The elder asked hesitantly, Kakashi opened his mouth to ask 'what incident' when it occurred to him that the reason the Hokage was questioning his presence in the hospital was due to the fact that something must have- or had happened to Naru's younger self.

And if that was what was going on here, then whatever had happened had to be quite serious for the elder to believe that his presence was needed. Thinking quickly, Kakashi put on his most concerned expression as he replied in a slightly unsteady voice, "J-Just now. What happened?"

Sarutobi seemed to mull over his answer for a moment before slowly nodding his head and motioning for him to come with him. Feeling as if he should do as the man bid so that he could see what was going on and whether or not it should worry him.

He began walking beside the elder as he led the way down the hall- past the original target (the blasted nurse's station where the flipping calendar was) and onward passed the various rooms on either side of the hall to where the morgue was before Kakashi finally seemed to realize where they were going and began to internally freak out a bit.

"The morgue? We're going to the morgue? Why are we going to the morgue? Did you somehow find out about my deeply rooted fear of zombies?" Kakashi began to babble nervously as he stopped just outside of the morgue and refused to budge when the elder attempted to nudge him a bit so that he would go inside.

Kakashi continued to babble for a bit, now for the sake of distracting the elder just as much as himself as he peered through the morgue's door window.

And noted the barely there body laying in the middle of the room on a metal slab with various people- Some Hyugga's, some medical nins, and some alchemists were all over the room, surrounding the barely there body as it slowly began to leak a large amount of red chakra causing him to break off from his little rant with a semi loudly exclaimed, _"Holy shit!"_

Just a mere second or so before there was a deafening roar and said red chakra blew the door off of it's hinges at the same exact moment he reached out and shoved the Hokage to the ground and threw himself down on top of him to protect him.


	5. chaos 1

**I wanted to explain Sarutobi's lack of suspicion towards Kakashi.**

(***********************************************************************************************************************)

Everything seemed to happen from there in slow motion.

Very loud, very chaotic- slow motion, Hurizen Sarutobi mused dazedly as realization slowly began to sink it's claws into his already worried mind. Here from his place underneath the shinobi that bore a _very_ striking resemblance to one Hatake Kakashi. Or at least he would if he had shorter hair, looked as if he were a few years younger, and just a tad bit leaner muscled.

Sarutobi was beginning to finally recall minute details from the last time he had interacted with Kakashi, and checked them with the details he had noted from the man that had just saved his life.

And nothing was adding up. Something that was confusing him greatly.

For starters he was fairly certain that Kakashi- or at least the young man that he _knew_ was currently out on a mission outside of the village- he had given the order for Hatake Kakashi to be kept from getting too close to the morgue should he actually manage to finish up early and return to the village to hear of what had occurred with Naruto.

He had felt that it would be in the man's best interest since Naruto had been all that had remained of the adopted family that had taken him in after his father's death. And of course Hatake had attempted to retire and legally adopt Naruto as his child mere months after the boy's father and mother had perished in the attack on the village led by the nine tailed fox.

He was suddenly jolted out of his inner thoughts by strong fingers biting into his shoulders slightly as he was hauled up off of the floor and back onto his feet and suddenly found himself staring into the angry/worried mis matched eyes of...Hatake Kakashi?

He felt himself floundering, his jaw dropping open in disbelief as the man shook him slightly. His voice- or at least the voice that he had become familiar with associating with the man- when he heard it, it sounded rough. Almost as if it had been damaged or not been used much as he asked in a tone that was far harsher sounding than the man possibly intended, asking him if he was alright.

How had he not managed to hear the difference at first? He wondered, the man had been babbling about the morgue and something about 'fear' and 'zombies'. Of course he should have noticed such things right away about the man, after all the differences in his appearance and voice were not exactly subtle ones. And it would have been fairly easy for an enemy to pose as Kakashi since it happened fairly often as it was.

But he had been so concerned about the Kyubbi and what it could do to his village that he had overlooked those things.

Sarutobi tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was a weird high pitched squeaking sound that had Kakashi abruptly releasing him and suddenly vanishing into thin air.

 _To give pursuit to the Kyubbi's demonic energy?_ He wondered as he looked around himself for a moment before finally seeming to snap out of his funk and went to check on the people that had been in the room with Naruto's corpse before he decided that he would track down 'Kakashi' and get some damn answers.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi swore as he raced through the halls of Konoha's hospital after the demonic energy that had blown up the doors and wall of the morgue and had nearly killed the third Hokage and himself. He wasn't a stupid man. Far from it, he already knew what it was that the Anbu had told him to stay away from as well as the _why_ of things.

In this place...Naru was dead.

It was the reason why Sarutobi had been so accepting of the physical changes in his appearance and voice. He had much bigger concerns than an possible enemy nin sneaking into the village for whatever reason. With Naru dead, there was no one to contain the demon fox's energy.

And that could spell the utter doom of the village hidden in the leaves.

Unless...upon Naru's death in this timeline somehow tied into their arrival in which case it was possible that the Kyubbi was going to attempt to merge with his Naru (the living one) to save itself from death. And if that was the case it meant that Naru and the others were in danger.

He needed to reach them before the demon's energy sniffed them out!

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************)

"It's been thirty minutes." Neji stated as he looked at the old fashioned time piece that was left to him from both his late father and uncle.

"So?" Sakura said. Not really catching onto what he was attempting to say without actually having to come right out and say it aloud.

"So," Sauske began before finally saying what must have been pretty obvious to the rest of them. "Either Kakashi is really working some magic or he was caught."

"I say magic." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"I say caught." Gaara stated, deciding that if things were going to escalate like he thought they were, then he'd at least add his opinion before things spiraled out of control.

Someone snorted and muttered, "Yeah right. Hatake Kakashi isn't the sort of man who would be captured easily."

Which was true, each of them mentally admitted to themselves. However they were sort of talking about the same nin that had mooned Madara during the war and sent the psychotic man on a bloody rampage through their ranks while Kakashi had ran laughing, merrily. As if nothing had been wrong. Just ahead of what _should_ have been certain death for him.

While watching the incident had thinned their ranks a bit- Naru had face palmed and muttered something about having probably needed to put him on meds to calm his stupid ass down enough to do more damage to the enemy than their own forces.

"How is Naru doing, Sakura?" Lee asked, not bothering to argue about whether or not Kakashi was getting himself into trouble at the moment. He preferred to be the voice of reason where there was little to none. And at the moment, Kakashi wasn't their biggest concern since he could take care of himself.

Naru however was their main concern.

"She's still out for the moment, but she shouldn't be for much longer since she's probably doing a system check right now. Once she's sure everything is going to work normally, she'll wake. Until then she need's to focus her chakra on anything that my medical jutsu may have missed when we appeared here."

Lee nodded his head in understanding as he moved to sit down next to Naru's body so that he could partially lift her up and place her head on his leg so that she would be more comfortable while she slept.

"I'm bored." Sauske said as he continued to look out of the window. Everyone rolled their eyes and began speaking amongst themselves in an effort to distract him, unaware of the danger heading their way.

(******************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi tore down the hallways of the hospital, ignoring the people that he randomly had to push, shoves and knock out of his way as he attempted to gain on the terrifying red chakra heading towards the others hiding place. Not knowing exactly what would happen if it reached Naru. However he wasn't all that keen to just sit back and find out what would happen if the Kyuubi's chakra from this timeline merged with his mate's.

Especially since she still had the Kyuubi's chakra within her already.

So if a merger happened, wouldn't that make her a half demon or a Kyuubi container squared or something?

 _Uh- I'm giving myself a headache_. He thought as he continued to follow the chakra and almost tripped over his own feet when he heard the Kage's voice not too far back away from him, barking out orders. _Great, his Anbu had just decided to_ _show up_. He thought dismally.

As if things weren't complicated enough already. And on top of everything else, if they found the others as they currently were then...well, nothing good was likely to happen.

Although maybe it might work out in their favor. After all Naru was the Kyuubi container and they had just lost theirs.

The chakra let out a loud pitched roaring like sound that nearly shattered everything glass in the building as it shook it down to it's very foundation as it sailed passed the OR's and the emergency rooms.

It only had a short ways left to go, and there were people and bodies and shattered glass and other things littering the floor all over the place. He even also absently noted the cracks and lines in the walls and floor underneath his feet and knew that if he didn't hurry and somehow contain the chakra and protect the others from it- the whole damn place was likely to fall down around everyone's heads.

Which would injure and kill several hundred people if not more.

Focusing chakra into his legs, Kakashi sped up until he was practically moving at an inhuman pace, his muscles screamed in agony as his bones bent, and popped in protest. Threatening to snap and break in multiple places.

Moving until he was in front of the chakra, he barely managed to reach the broom closet where the others where currently hiding and pull the door open just long enough to shout, _"Incoming!"_ Before the entire room was filled by a vortex of angry, swirling red chakra.

Everyone screamed in fear and terror as red lightening seemed to dance along their skin, tearing and ripping at their fragile bodies until Naru's chakra seemed to rise up and shield them, mere moments before there was a loud **_Boom_** and the whole goddamn building came raining down on their heads.


End file.
